Bounties 'n Bonds
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What does it take for Tag to keep a family and business together.


**Bounties 'n Bonds**

**Chapter 1**

Growling as I was thrown into a chained link fence that surrounded a dead end. My back bounced off as I fell to my hands and knees. "Get to your feet and fight me." A man's voice bellowed as I shook my head. "No way.. Your not getting me to fight you." I said through my clenched teeth. My blue eyes looked up through a few strands of my brown hair. A deep laugh rang through my head as a few more kicks to my ribs brought me to the ground. I fell backwards onto my back as I was staring up into the starry sky above. "Better stay out my business kid or next time will be your last fight." The man threatened as he jogged off into the darkness. I sighed as I groaned in pain with each breath I took. I slowly rolled onto my side as I spat blood to the ground. My teeth had sliced my bottom lip, when the dumbass punched me in the jaw. I slowly sat up as I wrapped an arm around my soar ribs. I shook my head trying to get my mind to clear. Blood trickled down my face from a few cuts upon my forehead, busted lip and a slash upon my right cheek, just below my right eye. I slowly got to my knees, climbing to my booted feet. I leaned against the fence behind me as I got myself together. Running a hand through my shoulder length brown hair out of my face as I sighed. "This isn't going to go over well, when I show up to the office. I know this isn't." I sighed as I adjusted my black leather vest that was covering my blood stained light gray tank top. My feet slowly moved under me as I walked with a stagger, I felt like I put away a half a bar, as I stepped out onto the side walk.

The city was kind of quiet, everybody was busy having themselves a grand old time at the bars and strip clubs, along the main street that ran through the middle of town. I slowly walked down the street, stopping every once in awhile just to get my eyes to focus once again. Turning a corner and walking down another street, away from the clubs and bars, I finally made it to the office. It was a bit runned down on the outside, that kept thieves and such away. I grasped the door and sighed as I opened the door and stepped inside. Walking in the door you walked into a small sitting area, a few chairs and magazines for customers that walked in. The receptionist, Candance, snapped her gum as she was filing her nails. Strawberry blonde hair pulled back. She wore a black tank top, low cut so you could see her cleavage. Tight black jeans and high heeled boots completed her attire. A little too much make up for me to even say anything about it. Her hazel eyes looked up from her nails as her jaw dropped as she stopped what she was doing, grabbed a nearby towel and came over to me. "Tag what happen?" She asked as she placed the towel upon my head, to stop the bleeding. I grabbed the towel and looked to her. "Got caught and beat the shit out of by a club owner. I'm fine. Any calls?" She backed away, walked over to her desk, grabbed messages, handed them too me. "A few bonds that need issuing. Other than that it's been quiet so far tonight." She commented. I nodded as I grabbed the messages and walked from the waiting area, down a hallway, passing a few offices to mine, at the end of the hall on the right.

I plopped down into my office chair, placing the messages upon my desk as I settled down for a moment to get my head to clear once again. I adjusted my blue jeans as I seated myself and sighed closing my eyes for a moment. I was only 5'6 in height, athletic built. Had to be in the business I was, which was bail bonds, plus I'm a bounty hunter. I have a few people who work for me, help me bring in bail jumpers and issue bonds to people who need them. Rough business, but someone has to do it. We are based in the town of Sandford. A small town outside of Houston. I loved it here, this is the town I grew up in. So I decided to give back somehow. I heard foot steps as I had my high back, black leather office chair turned facing the windows. Back of the chair facing the door. I heard the foot steps slow and stop in my doorway. "You alright?" A deep southern drawled voice sounded. I sighed as I knew that voice anywhere. My partner in crime and soul mate to boot. "Yes I'm fine. I'm assuming Cand told you?"

Foot steps could be heard as I felt my chair get turned as my blue eyes lifted up and made a connection with a pair of blazing green ones. Running a hand through his shoulder length auburn colored hair as he sat upon the edge of my desk. The gentleman was 6'10, 305 muscle bound God. He eyes narrowed as he saw me. "Yes she did. But didn't tell me how bad. What happen Tag?" I sighed as I slowly removed the towel from my bleeding forehead. "Got caught. Someone tipped someone in the place and the rest is history." He sighed as he ran a hand over his face, over his neatly trimmed goatee, same color as his hair. Adjusting his black vest that sat upon his broad shoulders, showing off his sleeves of tattoos that adored each arm up to his throat. Plus one on his stomach, which was hidden under the vest. Tight dark blue jeans and black work boots completed his attire. "I told you not to go back there tonight. I was told by a lead, they were on to us." He explained. Lifting a hand up and placing it under my chin as he leaned in a bit to look me over. "Better go get checked out." He said as he sighed a bit. I shook my head as I slowly rose to my feet. "I'm fine Mark. Just need to go home and just relax."

Mark stood to his feet and shook his head. "No Tag. You're getting checked out, then I'll take you home. I've got to come back in and take care of a few bonds." He explained as he placed his hands gently upon my shoulders as he looked to me. "Please just do it. Place my mind at ease." I sighed as I saw the look in his eyes. "Alright for you. But I'm coming into work tomorrow no matter what." He nods. "Whatever you do after tonight, we'll figure out together. Right now let's get you checked out. I'll give the guys a call once your settled." I nodded as I was led out of the office and off to a medical clinic for a look over.

**Chapter 2**

"Did you take care of her?" The man asked as he ran a hand through his short black locks as he kicked his feet up onto his large, mahogany desk. The big man stood before him, he was about 6'5 in height and muscular. White wife beater adored his body along with a pair of black jeans and black cowboy boots. Dark brown eyes, butch cut light brown hair. "Yes sir I did. That hunter won't be in this club any time soon." He explained. The man nodded as his silvery eyes looked to the man. "I better not Jaginaus. Or there will be hell to pay." Jag nods. "I assure you sir, she won't be back anytime soon." The man nods as he adjusts his black trench coat. Underneath laid a white, long sleeve shirt. Black silk pants and black boots completed his outfit. "Better be that way Jaginaus. You are dismissed back to your post." Jag nodded as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room, out to the bar to continue his duty. Lifting both hands up as he folded them together, interlocking his fingers as he sighed to himself. "Looks like I might have to make my presence known soon to keep the heat off this place. Can't depend on hire help to do your own dirty work." Closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose as the phone rang upon his desk. Placing his feet upon the floor, leaning forward as he picked the phone up and answered it, placing his feet back upon the desk top as he had the conversation, with whoever was on the other end of the line.

I sighed as Mark unlocked the door, stepping inside our home as I removed my jacket gingerly. Mark stepped in closing the door as I sat down upon a nearby chair, removing my boots. "Alright you were right Mark. Feel happy now?" I asked as I looked to him. He smiled and nods. "Yes I am. At least I know I won't be losing you anytime soon." I chuckled as I slowly stood to my feet. "Nothing can't take me away from you." Mark lifted a brow as he hung up my coat for me. Turning as he placed his hands upon my hips as he looked to me. "I hope not. Nobody can't replace you in my life Tag." I smiled as I placed my hands upon his forearms, running my fingertips up and down them a couple of times. "Nobody and I mean nobody won't take me away from you. You've got me for life. We took vows and I'm sticking to them." Mark smiled broadly as he looked into her eyes. "Best words I've heard in awhile." He lowered his head as his lips clashed with mine in a gentle kiss. Seemed like the kiss would of lasted forever if one of our cell phones didn't ring. Pulling apart as Mark growled as my cell phone was ringing. I reached into my back pocket and pulled it out to answer. "Mark 'n Tags Bail Bonds. Tag speakin'." I answered in case it was a business call. I turned in Mark's arms as I grabbed a pen out of my coat pocket and grabbed a nearby note pad. "Yea go ahead Chris." I said as I listened and took notes. "Yea.. Mhm.." While I was on the phone, Mark kept his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body. I could feel his hardening manhood through his jeans. I swallowed hard as I concentrated upon the phone call. Mark lowered his head as he kissed my neck, away from the phone so he couldn't be heard. "Mhm..Yea. I'll get on this right now. I'll call you as soon as I got the bond together. Yep... Don't worry, he'll be out in no time. Yep.."

I hung up my phone as I moaned at Mark's assault upon my neck. "Damn you.." I grumbled as he lifted his head up and nipped my ear. "Who was that?" He asked as I swallowed hard and got myself together. "Guess who needs a bond?" Mark looked to me. "I don't know. Someone does apparently." I chuckled as I recapped the pen placing back in my coat pocket, tearing the paper with the information on it and tossing the pad back upon the nearby table. I turned in Mark's arms as I looked to him. "Someone you use to work with before coming into this business." Mark thought for a moment. "That's a lot of people Tag. Don't make me guess." He commented. I looked to the paper. "Does the name Glen Jacobs ring a bell?" Mark's jaw dropped. "Your kidding?" I shook my head. "No I'm not. He got arrested and needs bail money. That was Chris Benoit, he was with Glen when he got arrested." Mark unwrapped his arms from around my waist and took the piece of paper from me to read. "What did he get arrested for?" He asked. "He beat the shit out of someone in a bar and started a massive bar fight. Chris said he was drunk out of his mind and tried to stop him, but it didn't work. I didn't get all the details. I didn't know Glen was a drinker Mark..." I crossed my arms over my chest. Mark read the notes I took and such then looked to me. "He isn't. Not a heavy one, once in a blue moon he would have a drink. But this doesn't sound like my best friend." He commented, sounding a bit disappointed. I looked to him. "When was the last time you spoke to him?" Mark thought for a moment.

"About a week ago when he called me. He wanted me to go out with him for a drink. I did and he seemed fine to me, except having problems with his wife, Emily. Other than that he was fine." He sighed as he ran a hand through hair. "I don't believe this really." I uncrossed my arms and walked over to him, wrapping them around his waist. "Calm down. I'm going to draw up the bond for him and Chris said he would co-sign it. Glen will be out in a couple of hours." Mark looked to me. "I'll sign it." I looked to him. "You aren't doing no such thing Mark. Chris told me to tell you that, your not signing it. He is. I'm making sure of that." Mark narrowed his eyes at me. "That's my best friend, he's a brother to me. I'm signing the bond." I sighed as I unwrapped my arms from around him, taking the note pad paper from his hand, placing it in my pocket. "I will let CB and you discuss this. Let's get down to the office and draw up the bond for Glen. We'll argue later on who signs it." I slipped on my boots, grabbed my coat and walked out of the house. Mark sighed as he followed, as we headed for the office.

Arriving at the office, I unlocked the door and walked in with Mark behind me. I walked to a nearby computer and seated myself gingerly as I waited for it to load up. I rummaged through my pocket for the notes I had. Opening the piece of paper so I could read it. Mark sat upon the edge of the desk as I started in on the work for the bond. "Why don't you go do something Mark. I know how to do this. I've done it a million times." I said as I kept my eyes on the computer screen as I filled in the information. Mark didn't answer me as I turned in the chair as I placed a hand upon his knee. "Mark?" He jumped as his eyes looked to me. "Huh?" He shook his head. "Sorry I was lost in thought." I giggled a bit. "I would say so. It took my touch to bring you back. What's on your mind?" I asked as I leaned back in the chair as Mark looked to her. "Just how dumb I was to not take the signs Glen needed help? What kind of friend have I been to him lately..."

I sighed as I stood up to my feet and stood in front of him. I placed my hand under his chin to make him look to me. "You've been a wonderful friend to him for many years Mark. He has been there for the both of us, we've been there for him and Emily. Don't let this bother you. Maybe he just needed to talk about it, nothing else. You don't know until you speak to him yourself. When he's sober and it's just the two of you. Why don't you invite him over to the house, just the two of you hang out and talk." Mark looked to me as I spoke as he sighed and then smiled at me gently. "You're right. I think I will do that. Spend some time with him, might help. We've been so busy with the business lately, I feel like I neglected him." I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck, interlocking my fingers at the base of his neck. "No you haven't neglected him. You go out with him when you can and such. He understands Mark, he's understanding. Now is the time to see what's really going on. I hate to say it, I never really like Emily anyways. But I tolerated her for Glen's sake. But that stays between us." He nods. "To tell you the truth, I never liked her either, but like you said I tolerated her for Glen's sake. I gave him my honest opinion about her one night when he asked. He didn't like what I had to say, but I told him straight out, but he never listened." I unwrapped my arms from his neck and seated myself gingerly as I sighed. "Just got to show him we're here for him. That's all. He'll open up when he's ready." Mark nods as he looks to her with concern. "You alright?" I nod as I complete the bond and get it to print. "Yes, just moved the wrong way. Having cracked and bruised ribs, isn't fun." Mark slid off the desk and knelt down beside me. "Why don't you take it easy, I'll take care of this bond." I shook my head. "It's all set. Just need to wait for Chris to come and sign it and then deliver it to the precinct down town to release Glen." He nods as he wraps his arms around me gently, I wrap my arms around his neck. "I don't know what I would do without you Tag." He commented quietly. I smiled as I leaned my cheek upon Mark's shoulder. "I don't know Mark. Maybe kill someone by now." Mark pulled back from the hug gently, looked to me and chuckled deep from his chest. "That's true. You keep me in check." I smile as I unwrap my arms from him as he stands to his feet and walks to his office to answer the ringing phone.

**Chapter 3**

I heard the front door open as I walked into the hallway and saw Chris Benoit standing there. "Hey Tag." He said as he smiled a toothless grin. "Hey Chris." I walked down the hallway as I walked over to the receptionist's desk. "I've got the bond all ready for you." I said as I placed the file for the case upon the desk, grabbing the necessary paper work and the bond. I heard foot steps coming down the hallway as Mark filled the entrance to the offices in the back. "Hey Chris." Chris turned his attention to him as his blue eyes looked to Mark. "Hey Mark. How you doing?" He asked. Mark shrugs. "Can't complain." He walked over as I seated myself and Chris in front of the desk as I looked to Chris. "Before you sign anything Chris. Mark wants to sign the bond for Glen." Chris looked to me then Mark, shaking his head. "No your not Mark. I was told not to let you. I'm co-signing it." Chris explained. Mark narrowed his eyes as he placed his hands upon the desk, leaning forward. "Why not? We're lending the money out." Chris sighed as he looked to Mark. "I'm not going to argue with you Mark. Glen told me not to let you. He's embarrassed enough that he's in jail." Mark stood to his full height and nods upon hearing what Chris told him. "Alright I'll go by Glen's wishes."

Mark commented, still no liking the idea he couldn't sign for his best friend's bail bond. I placed the paper work in front of Chris and explained everything. "Once you've signed it. I'll head to the precinct and get Glen out. They'll explain everything else to him in front of me. I'll make sure he complies with everything, so you don't get nailed." Chris nods as he grabs a pen and starts signing away, reading things make sure everything is correct on the paper work. He finished as I slowly stood to my feet and sighed as I placed a hand upon my ribs. Chris looked up as he finished and pushed the paper work towards me. "What happen to you Tag?" He asked as he now just realized the bruises and such. Mark stepped over to me and helped me sit back down. "She was beaten up earlier today, after getting thrown out of a club. Trailing a bounty." Mark explained as I sighed and got my breath back. Chris stood to his feet and looked to me. "If you need anything let me know. I'll see what I can do to help. What club was this anyways?" He asked. I sighed. "The Open Coffin." Chris sighed. "You know once you've been thrown out of that club, the owner finds out your toast. But I know some contacts that can help you with that." Chris explained. I nodded as I looked to Chris. "It's fine. But I will keep that in mind." He nods. "Piece of advice I would stay away from that club. I hear the owner isn't a man to tangle with." I sighed as I slowly stood up a bit slower than before. "A bounty was in there. I needed to get them, which I didn't." I gathered the paper work and placed it in a manila file folder. "You sure your alright to drive and go down there?" Mark asked. I nodded as I looked to him. "I'm fine. Just moved too quickly for myself. I'll go and handle this. Go and deal with the other bonds and I'll be back." Mark nods as I follow Chris out of the office and headed off to the precinct to get Glen out on his bail.

**Chapter 4**

Sighing as I climbed into my dark blue Escalade as I waited for Glen. He was getting his stuff that was taken from him, when he was brought here. I cranked the engine and gave Mark a call to tell him I was taking Glen home then be back at the office. I just hung up the phone as the passenger side door opened, Glen climbing in and closing the door. I sighed as he got his seat belt on, after placing his paperwork and such upon the dashboard. "Thanks Tag for bailing me out." He said quietly as I pulled out of the precinct and started driving Glen home. "It's alright Glen. You're lucky we have a bail bonds business." Glen nods a bit as he stared out the window, after collecting his paper work from the dash. I drove without saying another word for a bit. "Mark wanted to come, but I told him to stay back at the office. You had a rough enough night as it is, without dealing with him right now." Glen nods a bit. "Thanks for saving me the brutality of him for now." Glen was a mess, blood stained light gray t-shirt with a few rips in it. Knee bruised and scraped up, he was wearing blue jean shorts and a pair of black/white/blue high tops. His face held a few bruises and scrapes and a nice shiner that was going to leave him with no sight for a few days. The fight was a hum dinger according to the officers I spoke to while settling Glen's bail. "What happen tonight Glen? This isn't like you.." I said as I stopped at a stop light, waiting for it to change. Glen kept staring out the window as he spoke. "I don't know. Some guys were heckling me and I lost my temper. Liquid mind took over, just wasn't a good night." He explained. "I would say it wasn't. How are you and Emily doing?" I looked out of the corner of my eye as I saw Glen's head lower a bit as he placed his forehead within his hand. "She left me.." He sighed out as he lifted his head back up and stared out the window again.

The light changed as I continued driving. "She left you? Should I ask why she left you?" Glen just shrugged. "I don't know. I came home from work one day, after being on the road for the last time. I walked into the house, all her things were gone. Only thing she left me was a good bye letter upon the kitchen table..." I sighed as I leaned my hand over and patted his knee. "I'm sorry to hear that Glen. You deserve better." Glen placed his hand upon mine gently, wrapping his fingers around. "Why did she leave me Tag?" He asked me as he looked to me. I sighed as I turned a corner and started driving to the outskirts of the city where Glen was living. "I wish I could tell you Big Guy, but I can't. I'm not Emily." I tried to tell him gently. I heard him sigh deeply once again as he didn't like my answer. "Was it something I did? Something I could of changed about myself?" I gripped his hand as I answered him. "Glen you did nothing wrong. You did everything right. You gave her all your love, attention. Even made sure she was happy no matter what. You did everything in your power for her. She just wanted too much out of you and she decided, I guess the grass wasn't as green on this side of the fence, so she left. I don't really know. But I do know this, she's missing out on a wonderful, kind, sweet man that would do anything to protect her and be happy with her. It's her loss Glen, there's someone else out there for you. I know it." Glen looked to me as he smiled a bit. "Thanks Tag. I don't know what I would do without you and Mark around." I smiled to him as I stopped at a stop sign. "Your welcome Glen. Don't you worry about her, she isn't worth getting bent out of shape about. Someone's out there for you, just haven't found her yet." I patted his knee as I slid my hand out from under his.

As I pushed the gas pedal to start off once again. Next thing I knew it I was slamming on the brakes as another SUV started coming towards us at a very high rate of speed. I couldn't stop as the other SUV side swiped my side of the vehicle, pushing the vehicle somewhat down the street, before pushing my SUV to the side, into the grass. All I felt was pain run through my body. I screamed as glass smashed and crunching of metal. I had closed my eyes thinking it was all a bad dream. After not feeling my world move, I slowly opened my eyes. I was dizzy a bit as I shook my head, getting my mind and eyes focused. I winced as I tried to move.

My left leg was pinned between the smashed in door and the dashboard. I heard a moan from beside me as my eyes caught Glen out of the corner of them. "Tag.. Tag.." Was all I heard as I slowly moved and sighed as I knew I was stuck. "I'm here Glen.." I heard movement outside as I placed a hand upon Glen's that was near me, wrapping my fingers around his hand. Once I heard skidding tires of the other vehicle taking off, I knew it was just Glen and I. I felt Glen's hand slip out of mine as I heard him moving next to me, undoing his belt as he wiped blood from his forehead. I looked to him through streaks of blood. "You alright?" He grunted as he placed a hand upon his left shoulder. "No I'm stuck.. My leg's pinned between the door and dashboard. I can't get out." I coughed as smoke rolled from the engine. "I'm gonna get you out, somehow.." He said as he moved and got his door open. He looked around as he grabbed his cell phone to call for help. I laid back in my seat as I winced. I was hurting from head to toe. I had closed my eyes as my head was spinning a bit. I shook it off, I was feeling sick to my stomach. Glen climbed back inside as he reached over and undid my seat belt. "Helps on the way Tag. I'm gonna try and get you out. We've gotta get out, the cars on fire near the..engine." He coughed as smoke was getting thicker. I sat up as he saw how I was pinned. "I'm gonna have to hurt you a bit to get you free." He looked to me as I nodded. "Do whatever, I don't care." I said as he nodded and placed his hand upon my knee, pulled away from the dashboard that was digging into my flesh. I yelled in pain as he looked to me. "Sorry.." I gritted my teeth, shaking my head. "Not.. Your fault." Glen sighed as he couldn't get my leg free. He lifted up his right hand and smashed what was left of the dashboard on that side. Pulling what was left of it away, I was finally free. Wrapping his arms around me, ignoring the pain he was in, got me out of the vehicle as he heard the sirens coming towards them from the distance. He grabbed my gear and got out of the vehicle as the fire had reached the cab. Hobbling across the street, settling into the grass, far enough away in case. He sat me down, gently as possible upon the ground. He knelt behind me as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around me to keep me warm. I leaned against him as I sighed. "Whoever that was.. Should put.. His license back in the cracker jack box.. He doesn't deserve the prize." Glen chuckled as he coughed. "I will agree." The medics, fire department and police pulled up to the scene. The fire department got the fire under control as the medics walked over and took care of Glen and myself. Getting me strapped to a gurney along with Glen on another, we were loaded up and brought to the hospital.

**Chapter 5**

Mark sighed as he looked to the clock. "She should of been back by now." He heard his cell phone ring as he picked it up, he was locking up for the night to head home for some sleep. "Mark 'n Tag's Bail Bonds. Mark speaking..." He stopped in his footsteps as he heard the other person on the other end. "Yes.. What happen?!..." He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat as he jogged over to his truck, took his keys out of his jacket pocket, unlocked the doors and jumped in, revving the engine. "Alright what hospital?"

He heard every word the nurse on the other end was telling him. "Alright I'll be there in a bit." He hung up his cell phone, put his truck in gear and headed off to the hospital, he would get a hold of the rest of the team when he had more information. Walking into the ER, it was busy as always. He walked over to the nurse's desk and told them he was called about his wife and best friend being here after a bad car accident. "Yes . Your wife, Tagasian and your friend Glen Jacobs have been taken upstairs to surgery." Mark looked to the nurse. "Surgery? What floor is that? Where's the doctor I would like to speak with him?" He was full of questions and not getting any answers. It was starting to frustrate him to no end. "Fifth floor is the surgical floor. The doctor's up doing the surgery right now. If you talk to the nurse up there she can give you more information." Mark nodded as he thanked the nurse and walked over to an elevator. Getting on by himself as he pushed the button for the fifth floor. The elevator ride seemed to take forever as it finally reached the floor. Walking off, walking down a hallway and finally finding the nurse's desk. The nurse came walking up from down another hallway. "Can I help you sir?" She asked. Mark nodded as he placed his hands upon the counter top. "I was told Tagasian Calaway and Glen Jacobs were brought up here from the ER." The nurse sat down in front of the computer and started typing. "How are you related to the patients sir?" "Tagasian is my wife, Glen is my best friend." He explained. She nodded. "They are both still in surgery . If you would have a seat, the doctor will come out and talk to you, once he's done. I will make sure he does." Mark sighed a bit. "Thank you." The nurse nodded as she got up and walked off to finish her duties. Mark walked away from the desk and over to the waiting room. He sat down for a bit, but he was too antsy. He stood back to his feet as he rummaged through his pockets as he saw a nearby pay phone. He picked up the receiver, put the change in and made a few phone calls. Mark had just hung up the phone, after talking with CB, as someone called his name. He turned around as a 6'1 older gentleman walked over to him. He was wearing green surgical scrubs with a white long coat over that. Sneakers completed his attire. " ?" He asked as he leaned his hand out. Mark nodded as he shook the man's hand. "I'm Dr. Jermiah Hauson. I'm the doctor that has been taking care of your wife and friend, since they came into the ER." Mark nodded. "I'm Mark. How's Glen and my wife doing?" He asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice. His heart was telling him one thing, mind another. He needed to know how bad it was. The doctor took his hand back, folding his hands in front of him with a couple of charts in them. "Your wife's going to be fine. We had to go in and reconstruct her left knee, do a skin graph to cover the remains of the knee. She'll be soar for awhile, after being here for a week, she'll have therapy to learn how to walk again with that leg, but she'll make a complete recovery in time. As for your friend Glen. He'll be out of commission for awhile. His right hand, I had to place pins in three of his fingers, left shoulder I had to pin back in place. The dislocation was so bad, that the joint wouldn't stay together. But he will also be fine with some time and therapy." Mark sighed deeply as a rush of relief came over him. "That's good news. When can I see them?"

"You can see them in a bit. They are just getting moved into a room right now. I'm placing them in the same room, so it's easier to keep an eye on them. I want them to stay in the hospital for just a couple of days, if all goes well. They can go home. I'll have a nurse take you to the room, once they are settled." Mark shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you Dr. Hauson." The doc smiled. "Your welcome Mark. I will talk to you again." Mark nodded as the doc slid his hand out of Mark's and walked off. Mark ran a hand over his face and seated himself for a moment to get himself together. He felt his body finally relax, but he was still on edge until he saw the both of them, to place his mind at ease. He would just have to wait a little longer, which seemed like an eternity until the nurse came to get him. I slowly opened my eyes as I winced a bit, as I moved. "Don't move too much. Gotta stay still." I heard a voice sound as I slowly turned my head as I saw Mark step into the light as I sighed. "I'll..try." My voice was a bit dry sounding. Mark grabbed some water as I took a drink as I felt better. "How you feeling?" He asked as he gently grabbed my hand in his, holding it. Wrapping my skinned scraped up fingers around his hand. "I'm alright. Soar and tired, but I'm alright. How's Glen?" Mark smiled as a moaning was heard. "He'll be alright. Just going back to sleep actually." I sighed as I looked into Mark's eyes. His eyes softened as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, missing the bruises and scrapes. "You had me so scared." He whispered as I leaned my head up and kissed his goatee covered chin. "I'm.. Sorry.." He looked to me. "I'm not blaming you. Blaming the one who hit you and ran off like a coward." Mark said as sighed, calming himself down. He sat down upon a chair near my bedside, not letting my hand go. "Why don't you rest. I'll be here until you wake again or they kick me out." He joked a bit as I smiled and winced. "Take it easy Tag. Just rest. I'll be here.." I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes. "You promise?" I asked. Mark swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. "I promise. Now rest." With those words, I let sleep over take me once again.

**Chapter 6**

As the doctor said, Glen and myself were released from the hospital a few days later. Against Mark's and everybody else's wishes I was back in the office. I sat at my desk taking calls and such, issuing bonds and dealing with cases of revoked bonds. I slowly got to my feet, placing my crutches underneath me as I made my way to my printer to pick up a few bonds that were being issued. "You shouldn't be up and about Tag.." I looked over my shoulder to John Cena, one of three bounty hunters we have. His blue eyes captured mine as he ran a hand over his short, marine cut light brown hair. Blue jean shorts, tight black t-shirt with our bonds company name on the back of it. "I'm just getting stuff from the printer. A few bonds that were issued.

I'm doing nothing but the office work JC. Nothing to worry about." He nods as he had his arms crossed his chest. "If Mark caught you moving around, he give me hell for not watching you right." I sighed. "I'll handle my husband John. Did you get that bounty?" He nodded as he answered. "Yes I did. I gave Cand the file when I walked in."

I nodded. "Good. I'll get the file and look it over, make sure about the case. That one isn't getting out again. Damn drug users." John chuckled as I hobbled over to him with a couple of folders in my hand. "Could you take these down to the precinct. A couple of bails need to be made." John took the folders and nodded. "Sure thing. Stay off your feet." I nodded as I saluted him. "Yes sir. I will sir." John smiled as he sighed. "Take Cand's spot up front. She wants a break." I grumbled. "I'll give her a break.." John lifted a brow. "Vicious are we?"

I nodded. "She isn't presentable for this business John. Told her hundreds of times. Mark even has mentioned it, she doesn't listen. But she's all we got for now. Just tolerate it I guess." John placed a hand upon my shoulder. "I know someone who could use the job, if your interested." I looked to him. "Alright who do you have in mind?" "My new girlfriend needs a job? I was hoping you could give her one. I wanted to mention it to you before I go to Mark about it." I sighed. "You know how we feel about this John, but I will talk to Mark about it. Have her stop by and we'll all sit down and see. It wouldn't hurt." John smiled a bit. "Thanks Tag." I nodded as he walked off. I sighed as I slowly hobbled out of my office, down to Candance's desk. "Go off on your so call break Candance and take your gear with you. Your gone." I said as I stood in the hallway, leading to the offices. She looked up from her reading and narrowed her eyes. "You're firing me?" She asked with her voice full of venom. I nodded. "I'm giving you a permeant break. Gather your gear and get out. We've given you numerous chances to change your appearance to work here. You didn't comply, so your gone." Standing to her feet, she gathered all her personal belongings, the very little she had and left. "Mail you your last pay check." I said as she stopped to say something, then she walked out of the office for one last time. I sighed as I hobbled over and sat down as the phones started ringing. I took over her duties, plus do my own work. I was working on the computer when Mark and Glen walked into the office. "I thought I told you to take it easy." Mark said as he stood in front of the desk. I leaned back gently and looked to him. "I am. I'm doing office work Mark, plus issuing bonds and taking in the bounty cases. Doing follow ups, what else do you want me to do?" Mark walked around and sat upon the edge of the desk. "I ran into John. He told me you were up and about." I sighed as I looked to him. "Fetching things from the printer, sent John out with a few bonds for bails. That's what he caught me doing." Mark nods. "That all you've been doing? Hope so your suppose to be taking it easy Tag." He commented. I sighed as I turned in the office chair, gently and grabbed the printed papers I was printing off, turning back gently to the desk. "Yes that's all I've been doing. Well besides getting rid of Candance. Couldn't take her laziness and appearance any longer." Mark sighed. "Why did you do that? We don't have someone to replace her." I looked to him. "I can do her work on top of mine until we find someone. John mentioned to me his girlfriend can do the work. But I told him I would talk to you first, then meet her and see what we can work out." Mark sighed and shook his head. "You know how I feel about the guy's girlfriends and wives working here."

I chuckled. "I'm your wife and I work here. Mark shook his head. "That's different. We own the business, plus you were here first before any of us." I shrugged as I looked to Glen sitting off in one of the chairs. "How you holding up Glen?" I asked as he looked to me. "I'm holding up. Learning the business of course." I nodded. "You like the business?" Glen shrugs. "I don't know yet. Give me some more time to give you an answer." I nodded as Mark looked to him. "Why don't you go get something to eat if you want Glen. I've got a few phone calls to make." Glen slowly climbed to his feet and nods. "Want anything while I'm out?" I nodded as I wrote down what I wanted and was about to give him the money. He shook his head. "I'm buying. Keep your money." He said as he took the piece of paper. "I'm good for now." Mark said as Glen nodded as he left. Mark sighed as he ran a hand over his face gently. "What's wrong hun?" I asked him. He looked to me. "He won't talk to me. This silent Glen isn't him, it's killing me to see him like this." I sighed as I slowly stood up gently and leaned against the desk, keeping my weight off my left leg. "Give him time Mark. We've been through a lot. Especially him. He'll open up, just give him more time." Mark sighed as he looked to me. "Why are you so damn smart?" I shrugged. "It's a gift. I guess."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. "Do you know what's bothering him?" Mark asked as he kissed me back. I nodded. "Yes I do. But I'm not going to tell you, because it's not my place to say anything. When he's ready to talk. He'll talk to you Mark. Just don't pressure him or push the issue. Maybe that's why he won't talk to you." Mark sighs. "Alright I'll leave him be. But if he doesn't speak to me about it soon. I'm going to start worrying more." I chuckled a bit. "Don't worry your head off Mark. Teach him the business, show him that your there for him, eventually he'll open up to you." Mark nods as I seated myself once again. He slowly climbed to his feet as I answered the ringing phone. I looked to Mark as I put the call on hold. "It's for you. It's Dave out in the field." Mark nods. "Take it in my office." I nodded as he walked off to his office to take the call. I had just finished on the other line as Mark made his presence known as he stood beside the desk. I hung up the phone and looked to him. "What's up?" Mark sighs a bit as he looked to me. "Dave gave me some disturbing news, that a contact of ours had told him." I lifted a brow as I leaned back in the chair I was occupying. "And that is?" Mark seated himself upon the edge of the desk, once again as he spoke. "Do you know who hit you and Glen last week? And reasons why?" I shook my head some. "No but I do have the lasting effects and so doesn't Glen. Police hasn't come up with anything lately. Why do you ask? I would love to know who hit me and love to turn their life a full 360 in no time flat." Mark ran a hand through his hair. "Your not going to believe it because I don't." I slowly stood as I stood before Mark, placing my hands upon his knees. "What is it Mark?" Lifting his eyes and looking into mine. "The person who hit you was hired to go after Glen. Emily set everything up some how." I went into shock. "Your kidding right?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I wish I was kidding Tag, but I'm not. This contact's very reliable when it comes to information." I swallowed hard as I felt my heart sink at the words that Mark told me. "Tag what's wrong?" I closed my eyes as I slowly stepped away and seated myself. "I didn't know things could get this bad. But they did.." I spoke, barely a whisper. Mark narrowed his eyes. "Tag what are you talking about?"

I looked to him as I got to my feet and grabbed my crutches. "Glen's out alone. He can't be left alone. They might try again." Mark got to his feet and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Whoa hold on. What's going on?" I looked to him. "I will tell you later. Right now we must find Glen." Mark nodded as we stepped out of the office and out onto the public sidewalk. Mark looked down one way as people walked by, me down the other way. "I see him." Mark said as I turned and moved over near Mark. "He's walking back towards the office." A group of people walked by as Glen came into our view. I looked a few feet behind him as I saw someone following him, looking mighty odd. I stepped inside and grabbed my 45 magnum and placed it in my holster as I stepped back outside.

Glen was about a block or two away as Mark realized something was wrong. "Someone's following him." Mark said. I nodded as started hobbling up towards Glen and went to meet him half way. Mark wanted to do it, but I said I would. I was armed and he didn't know it. Glen stopped as I approached him. "Hey Tag. I got what you want for lunch." I nodded as I smiled to him, looking past him some. "Great. Let's head back to the office. There's a bond I need you to deliver for me." He nods. "Sure thing." He looked to Tag oddly as I walked beside him. Mark walked up and welcomed Glen back, with a brotherly hug. "Welcome back bro." He said as he saw the guy stop and act like he was buying a newspaper out of a newspaper vending machine thing. Mark whispered into Glen's ear. "Your being followed, go inside let me and Tag handle it." Glen heard it and didn't ask as he walked inside. The guy started walking towards us as I backed up as Mark stood to the side and watched the man approach us. Mark grabbed him by the back of his dark blue t-shirt. The man dropped his paper to the ground as Mark brought him off his feet. Mark got eye to eye with the man. "Why were you following him?" Mark asked as he narrowed his eyes. The guy shook in his hand as he stuttered to answer. "I..I..I was told too. I was paid to kill him." He stuttered out.

Mark growled as he carried the guy inside as I followed. Mark plopped the guy down into a nearby chair as I approached and pulled my 45 out. "Move and I won't hesitate to use it." The man swallowed past the lump in his throat and just nodded. Mark walked over to the desk as Glen walked into the room. "What's going on?" He asked. Mark was calling the authorities as I looked to Glen. "This guy here was sent to kill you, for some odd ball reason." Glen narrowed his eyes as he looked to the scared man, being held at gun point. Glen walked over and looked to the man, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why and who sent you?" He asked. The man shook as he snorted. "I'm not answering nothing without my lawyer." He retorted. Glen went to attack the guy as I held him back. "Hold on Big Guy. He's not worth it." Glen stopped as he stepped away as Mark got off the phone. "Police are on their way. Should be here shortly." I nodded as Mark walked over and took my gun from me, holding it while I moved over to the desk, grabbed a couple of file folders and handed them to Glen. "Why don't you go down to the precinct over on 10th street, bring these bonds and go through the bail process." I explained as Glen took the files from me. "I've only seen it done once." I looked to him. "I think you can manage on your own. I'll have John meet you down there to help out in case." Glen smiled and nodded. "Thanks Tag. I'll be back." I nodded as he left. I got on the phone and called John's cell. "John.. It's Tag.. Can you do me a favor?" I chuckled. "No not that JC. I want you to go down to the precinct on 10th street, meet Glen there. He has a couple of bail bonds to process. Make sure he does things right, it's his first time on his own... Yea.. Then you two come back here. We've got a bounty for you to go and fetch. Thanks John I owe you..." I hung up the phone as Mark saw the cops pulling up front. He walked over and handed Tag her 45 back. "Put that away now. I know we have license for them and everything, but no need it aimed at the guy with the police around." I nodded as I placed the gun back into it's hiding spot. Mark opened the door to the two officers, letting them inside, to the prisoner and explaining the whole situation to them.

**Chapter 7**

The police took the man into custody, after taking our statements and took him down to the precinct. John and Glen came walking in after the police walked out. "What was that all about?" John asked, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. I seated myself as I put my foot up to give my knee a break. "Nothing John. How did it go down on 10th street?" John placed a hand upon Glen's shoulder. "He's a natural at this job Tag. I would want to go in with him on any bounty, any time." I nodded as Mark motioned for Glen to follow him to his office. "Good to hear John." Glen nodded as he walked off following Mark. I sighed as I swiveled in the chair to grab a file. "Here's your next case John. This one might give you a hard time. Might have to bring in Big Dave for this one." John took the file as he opened it and read the contents. "Let me see what I can do first, then I'll bring Dave in." I nodded.

"Alright I will leave it to your judgement." He nodded as he heard yelling from the back hallway. "Sounds like a referee's needed." John said as he walked out of the office. I got to my feet, grabbed my crutches, quickly made my way down to Mark's office. Glen was leaning upon Mark's desk, they were practically nose to nose. "Take it back Mark. What your saying isn't true!" Glen yelled as Mark narrowed his eyes as he was about to speak, but I beat them both to it. "What's going on in here?" I asked as I stood in the doorway. Glen stood back up to his full height. "Nothing. I wanna ring your husband's neck. That's what's going to happen." He huffed. I slowly hobbled in as I looked to Mark then Glen. "Well before you kill him. Let me know what's the disagreement here? Maybe I can help." Mark stood back up to his height and looked to me. "I was telling him about what Dave told me earlier. And what I told you." I sighed as I looked to Glen. "I told you not to say anything to him Mark. I was going to talk to Glen myself." Mark sighed as he sat upon the edge of his desk. "Well I thought hearing it from me would of been easier. I thought wrong." Glen looked to Mark as he balled up his left hand and went to lunge at him. I grabbed his upper arm, knowing his left forearm was in a cast. "Hold on Glen!" I yelled as he stopped.

I sighed as Glen looked to me. "Alright now before you do something stupid Glen, come with me." Glen looked to me. "Why?" He questioned. I sighed. "Just come with me please?" He sighed as he nodded as I led him out of Mark's office and into mine. "Take care of the phone Mark. Let me talk to him." I said as Mark nodded as I left his office and into mine where Glen was pacing the floor. I hobbled in and closed the door. I watched him pace the floor as I stood there, leaning upon my crutches. "Your going to wear a trench into the floor Glen. Why don't you sit down and we'll talk." Glen grunted which to me, meant no. I sighed as I hobbled over and sat down, placing my foot up as I put my crutches to the side. "Alright then don't sit, but hear me out before you rush out of here or anything. Mark should never had told you the way he did. Plus he doesn't have a clue on what's going on." Glen kept on pacing. "You didn't tell him did you?" I shook my head. "No I didn't. It's not my place to tell him, unless you tell me too. I was waiting until you told him yourself, when you were ready too." Glen stopped and sighed, running his hand through his long, black curly hair. "I can't believe he would say Emily's trying to kill me..." I slowly got to my feet, grabbing one crutch, leading myself around my desk and leaning against the front of it, keeping my weight off my braced knee. "Sit down Glen. I think we need to talk about this." Glen sighed as he seated himself as he kept his eyes to the floor. "Why would he say such a thing to me Tag?" He asked, as he lifted his head and looked to me, his eyes were glazed over with tears that were not ready to fall yet.

I slowly moved over to him and stood before him. "I don't know how true it is, but a reliable contact of ours told Dave and Dave told us. The guy that was following you when you came back, told Mark he was hired and paid to kill you. I don't know if it was by her or what. But Mark told me, the accident was meant to kill you. I don't know how true that is either. But I will do my damndest to find out. So don't let it bother you right now, alright? Just stick around and make sure your not alone until we figure this out. I don't think we could handle losing you anytime soon." Glen sighed as he buried his face in his left hand. "I don't believe this... is happening." I stepped forward as Glen leaned against my stomach. I placed my hand upon his back and rubbed it gently. "It's alright Glen.. Calm down.. Don't think the worst. Don't worry your safe here and with Mark and myself. No worries now." I heard a knock upon my door as it opened a bit. I looked up as Mark opened the door enough for me to see him and motioned for me to come here for a moment. I nodded as he left the doorway. I looked to Glen. "I've got to step out Big Man. I'll be right back.." He nodded as I moved away, grabbing my other crutch, hobbling off to see what Mark wanted. I closed my office door as I stepped into the hallway, hobbling over to Mark's office. "What's up hun?" I asked as I walked in. He was sitting behind his desk with a file folder in front of him. "Close the door Tag." He said sternly as I nodded, closing the door behind me as I hobbled over to a chair. "What's going on Mark?" I knew something was wrong, we never talked behind closed doors, unless it's extremely important. "I got a call that I don't want Glen to hear about." I swallowed hard as I slowly stood to my feet and leaned upon my crutches. "What's wrong?" Mark looked up to me as he turned the paper work and pushed it into my view. "A bail bond that I don't want Glen seeing nor dealing with. I'm sending Dave to deal with it." I looked down at the paper work and closed my eyes after only reading the parts I needed to know. "You've got to be kidding..." Mark shook his head. "I'm not. I just got the call just a moment ago. She needs a bond for bail."

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I can't tell Glen this. He's a mess as it is right now." I looked to Mark as he looked to me. "He's going to have to know Tag. He goes home to her tonight and finds out. He's gonna go through the roof." I looked to Mark. "There's something I must tell you though. Glen isn't with Emily anymore. Hasn't been for a few weeks now." Mark looked to me, with a surprised look upon his face. "Why didn't anybody tell me?" I sighed as I looked to him. "I was told the night I picked him up, after he made bail. He told me Emily left him, he was really broken hearted over it. I think that's why he got into that bar fight." Mark sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could this get any worse for him?" I sighed.

"I hope not because he can't take it." Mark slowly stood up as I looked to the paper work once again. "Someone's going to have to tell him.." I said as I saw what she did. "Your kidding? Auto Theft in the first degree and ID theft. My God.." I shook my head as Mark walked over to his office door and opened it. "I'll tell him." I sighed as I nodded as he walked across the hallway and opened up my office door. "Glen.. Come into my office please.." Mark said as Glen stood to his feet and slowly walked into Mark's as I moved to the side and winced as I almost lost my balance. Mark saw this, walked over and steadied me. "Thanks hun." He nodded as he looked to me. "Why don't you go and write up the bond we just talked about. Dave will be here in a bit to go bring it down town." I nodded as Glen looked to me as Mark walked over to his desk and picked up the file folder. I headed for the door as Glen grabbed my shoulder. "Stay.. Please.." I sighed and looked to Mark. He nodded as Mark motioned for Glen to take a seat. "Have a seat Glen. I have something that isn't pleasant to tell you." Glen slid his hand off my shoulder as he slowly walked over and took a seat as Mark wanted him too.

I slowly walked behind him and placed my hands upon his broad shoulders. Glen lifted his left hand up and placed it upon my hand as he looked to Mark. "What is it?" Mark sighed as he looked to Glen, slowly placed the file folder beside himself upon the desk top. "I've got some bad news Glen. That Tag and I both need for you to know. It's going to hurt but we thought hearing it from us would be better." Glen swallowed hard as he felt his mind going a million miles a minute on what it could be. I wrapped my hand around his as Mark sighed and didn't know how to tell his best friend about his now ex-girlfriend, but he knew Glen still loved her. "I got a call today from a police precinct from down town. We are issuing a bail bond... To set bail for Emily..." Glen squeezed my hand as he lowered his head as he heard what Mark had to say. "She was arrested for auto theft and ID theft." Glen gritted his teeth as he felt his heart break more. He thought maybe he could work things out with Emily, at this point, he knew it was no use in trying now. "I'm sorry Glen that you had to hear this." Mark placed a hand upon mine, which was still on Glen's right shoulder. I felt his body shaking as I leaned over and whispered into his ear. "It's all true. I saw the paper work. I'm sorry Glen. I know this is hard for you to take in. But we both thought hearing it from us would be the best thing." Glen cleared his throat as he got some voice left as he turned his head and spoke to me in a whisper. "Can.. You take me home please?" I nodded as I slowly leaned my head back upright and looked to Mark. "He wants to go home. I think he just needs some time to let it sink in Mark." Mark slowly knelt down in front of his best friend. "I'll take you home man. But would you like to stay with me and Tag for a few days? Be much better to be around someone right now." Glen shook his head. "No.. I just wanna go home, please." Mark nodded as he stood to his feet. "Alright. I'll take you home, but the offer still stands if you change your mind, anytime." Glen nodded his head as Mark looked to me. "I'll go start the truck. I'll come back in for him." I nodded as Mark grabbed his keys and left the office. I tried to slide my hand out from under his, but he didn't let go. I moved around to the front of him as he wrapped his right arm around me, leaning against me.

I leaned against Mark's desk to keep my balance, as he finally broke down. I sighed as I ran a hand through his hair as I rummaged through my back pocket, grabbed a bandana out of my pocket, handing it to him to use. "Alright Glen.. Let it out." I cooed as I tried to comfort him the best I could. Mark slowly came walking back in as he stood in the doorway. I looked to him and shook my head. "He's coming to stay with us." I said as I rubbed Glen's back. Mark nodded. "I'll take him home to get some of his gear. Then I'll come pick you up here and take you both back to the house. I'll finish up here and be home for the night." I nodded as Glen calmed down enough to get to his feet, leaning against Mark as he was led out to the truck to head home for some gear and come back to the house. I hobbled out into the hallway as Mark led Glen out through the back entrance to the truck in the alleyway. I hobbled out front to write up the bond on the file in my hand. I sighed as I finally got the bond done as Dave walked in. "Mark called me and said another bail bond needs delivering?" I nodded as I ran a hand over my face. "Yea. Here yah go Dave. After this check back in with Mark. I'm going home for the remainder of the day. I need a break." He nodded. "Everything alright?" He asked. I shook my head. "The bond you carry is for Glen's ex-girlfriend Emily. He had his heart set on trying to fix things with her, but I think that shattered."

Dave sighed. "Poor guy. If you need anything for him, let me know." I nodded. "Thanks Dave." He nodded as he walked out of the office to head down town to the precinct with the bail bond. I finished up some work that needed finishing as Mark came walking in from the back. "Ready to go?" I nodded as I got to my feet and hobbled up to him. "How's Glen?" Mark sighed. "He's alright. Finally calmed down. We better keep an eye on him for awhile." I nodded. "Dave said if Glen needs anything let him know." Mark nodded. "He's gonna need all of us right now." I nodded once again. "I know. Come on let's go home." Mark nodded as he picked me up into his arms and carried me out back, gently as I carried my crutches in my hands. Mark placed me in the back seat behind his seat of the extension cab of the truck. I sighed as I settled in for the ride home, I sat myself behind Glen's seat, slid my hand between the seat and the door, placing my hand upon his shoulder.

He reached his right hand up, grasping it with the remaining two fingers not in the cast. Mark drove us all home, before he returned to the office to finish up some work, before coming home for the evening.

**Chapter 8**

Next couple of days I did work from home. I needed a break from the office and plus I was still laid up. Glen went with Mark to the office, after a couple of days at the house. He decided to bury himself in work to keep his mind off of everything. He was bound and determine to learn everything about the bounty hunting business, which Mark was glad to hear and teach him. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair as I sat back in the chair. I had just finished following up on some cases that we were following through the system. I heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway as I slowly got to my feet, placing my crutches under my arms and hobbling over to the door.

I narrowed my eyes as I didn't recognize the vehicle. I walked off quickly to a nearby desk and rummaged through, finding my hidden other 45, placing it in the back of my jeans. I went over to the doorway as I couldn't believe who climbed out of the vehicle. I narrowed my eyes as I stepped out onto the porch. Emily climbed out of the Volkswagen Bug that had pulled up in the driveway. "What do you want?" I asked before she even reached the stairs. She stopped as she moved her hair out of her face. "I came to see Glen. Is he here?" I hobbled down the stairs and stood at the bottom of them. "No and no. Let me put it to you this way Emily. Stay away from Glen all together. He wants nothing to do with you. You left him for something or someone else. I swear I hear of you trying to make contact, I will revoke your bond, quicker than a hare on a fast ass date." Emily narrowed her light blue eyes. "Are you threatening me?" She asked as she crossed her arms over the front of her big breasted chest. I snickered. "Nope just protecting my family. You stay away from my home, business and everybody involved in it, then their will be no problems. And also if this is true, if your trying to kill Glen? I would suggest to stop trying, because also that will come back to bite you in the end." She scoffed. "Who told you I was trying to kill Glen? Whoever did got their information mixed up. I have no reason to kill him." She explained.

I took a few steps forward. "I didn't mean you are directly trying. Sending others to do the dirty work for you. I find a minor link to you, your bond's gone and your in jail. I swear I will hunt you down faster than a fox on a chicken. Now.. Get off my property before I call the cops." She snorted as she looked to me. "You haven't heard the last of me Tag. I will see Glen, even if I have to go through you." I narrowed my eyes. "You bet your ass your going to have to KILL ME! Before you get to Glen." With that she smirked, turned and walked back towards her car, got in and pulled out of the driveway and left. I hobbled back up the stairs, put the 45 away and grabbed the phone to call the office. I sighed as nobody answered. I tried Mark's cell. "Mark 'n Tag's Bail Bonds.. Mark speaking..." "Mark.. It's Tag.. I just got a disturbing visitor here at the house..."

Mark was driving back to the office with Glen in the passenger side as he picked up his cell phone. "Who visited you Tag?" I sighed as I told him what happen, putting in all the details. "I hope he's with you Mark. Cause I think she's on her way to the office to see him. I'm not letting her nowhere near him. I even threatened her to revoke her bond, if I catch her near the business or anything to do with me." Mark sighed as he pulled into the back parking lot as he parked in his parking spot. Glen looked over as he heard Mark talking on the phone. "Your kidding right?" Mark asked as he climbed out of the truck, Glen following suit. "Damn.. Alright I'll keep an eye out. Better call the police let them know what's going on. They'll put in her records about it, it will be counted against her in the end." Mark leaned against the front of the truck, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yea I'll let him know. Yea.. Call you later.." He hung up the phone as he looked to Glen.

"What's up?" He asked. Mark sighed. "Tag just had an encounter with Emily at the house..." Glen narrowed his eyes to Mark. "What happen?" Mark sighed. "It's alright, Tag's fine. Gave Emily a few choice words and warned her to stay away from you or she will revoke the bond. That's a few choice words I can say as Tag explained." Glen sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry you two got involved in this." Mark placed a hand upon his shoulder. "It's alright Glen. Your family to Tag and I. Don't worry, we'll work this out somehow. Tag was calling to let me know what happen. Thinking Emily will come here and try to find you." Glen nodded as he headed inside. "I want nothing to do with her Mark. I'm over and done with her. I want to move on." Glen explained as Mark followed him inside. "I know you are Glen, Tag too. That's why she did what she did today." Glen sighs as he stops in his foot steps and looks over his shoulder to Mark. "I appreciate everything you two have done for me. But if she comes here, I'm going to have to face her and tell her it's over and don't come around here anymore." Mark sighs. "I know your going to have too man, but what happens if she doesn't get the clue? Then what?" Glen turns his head and starts walking off. "I don't know, I haven't thought about that part yet." Walking into Tag's office to finish paper work, before heading home for the night. Mark sighs as he walks towards his office to answer the ringing phone, then getting some work done before heading home. I sighed as I walked out into the warm night air, letting dinner cook upon the grill. I sat upon the stairs as Mark's truck pulled up in the driveway, parking in front of the garage. The dogs slid around the corner of the garage, coming up to greet them both. Mark gave them their attention as I rose to my feet and hobbled over to the grill, to turn the steaks. Mark walked up behind me as Glen walked by and seated himself upon the porch steps. "Evening gorgeous." Mark said as he wrapped his arms around me. I giggled as I closed the grill's lid. "Hey baby." I turned in his arms gently and looked to Glen. "Hello Glen." He nodded as he closed his eyes, not looking like he felt like talking. Mark unwrapped his arms from me as I looked to him. "What happen?" Mark sighed. "She came to the office.." I narrowed my eyes. "What did she do?" I asked. Mark was hesitant at first to tell Tag, he knew how she would react, but there was no way in getting around it. "You don't want to know." I growled as I looked to Glen, letting my eyes wander. Then I noticed it, bruises upon his face. I looked to Mark. "Who hit him? I'll kill'em." Mark sighed as he placed his hands upon my shoulders. "She had a couple of guys with her, when she came to speak with him. I was out for a moment, down the street getting us lunch. Glen was in the office just finishing up a phone call. When I returned I found him on the floor, the two guys standing above him. Emily standing off to the side."

Mark explained as I closed my eyes, feeling my anger rise as I balled my fists. "What did you do about it?" "Nearly killed the two guys and told her to hit the damn bricks before I revoke her bond, which I'm thinking of doing first thing tomorrow." I growled as I looked to Mark as Glen slowly got to his feet and walked inside. I ran a hand through my hair as I looked to Mark. "Tend the grill. They should be done. I'll go talk to him." Mark placed a hand upon my upper arm to stop me. "He's not very talkative Tag. I can tell his heart's broken and his pride's hurt."

I nodded. "I know. I'm going to see if he's alright." Mark sighed. "Just warning yah." I hobbled off as I headed inside. I found Glen sitting on the back porch, looking out over the property to the woods and mountains off in the distance. I hobbled out quietly as I walked over to him. "Seat taken?" He diverted his eyes to me. "Free country." He mumbled as he sat with his forearms upon his knees. I seated myself and looked to him. "Sorry I lost my temper in front of you Glen. Your like a brother to me, I hate to see you hurt." He nods. "I know Mark's the same way. You two think I can't handle this can you?" I sighed as I placed a hand upon his bruised forearm. "We know you can Glen, but not alone. You need help in this situation. We're here to help you handle it." Glen sighs as he ran a hand through his hair, the bruises more in view than before. He was a mess. "I didn't do too good of a job today.." He commented as he looked to the ground. I looked to him. "You were out numbered. Could happen to anybody. Don't let them two goons bother you. Them two are nothing but another pain in the ass of society." Glen chuckled a bit. "You have such a way with words Tag." I smiled to him. "I know but it got you to laugh a bit. Which I like to hear. Don't let her bother you Glen, that's what she wants. She wants to get in your head and make you get on your knees before her. Don't let her. Your stronger and smarter than that." He nods as he placed a hand upon mine, which was still upon his forearm. "Thanks Tag." I nodded as Mark stepped out. "Dinner's ready." He announced. I slowly slid my hand out from under Glen's as I got to my feet and nearly tripped over my own two feet. Mark caught me in his arms as I sighed. "You alright?" I nodded. "Yes just lost my balance. My bad." Mark chuckled as he smiled as he let me go as I headed inside to eat. Glen rose to his feet as he walked over as Mark placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You alright?" Glen stopped and looked to him with a nod of his head. "Yea I will be, after I eat. I'm starving." Mark chuckled as Glen smiled. "Now that's the Glen I know. Always thinking with his stomach." Glen jokingly punched him in the shoulder as they both walked inside to join Tag for dinner.

**Chapter 9**

Emily sighed as she sat waiting in his office, until the door opened then closed once again as she stood to her feet. Adjusting her short black, pleather skirt and top. "Jag said you wanted to see me?" She asked. The man walked amongst the shadows and then seated himself behind his desk, his silvery eyes reflected the dim light from a nearby lamp across the room. "Yes I wanted to see how the progress was going with your mission?"

Emily sighed as she shook her head. "Not good. I can't get to him with the two of them always there. I was even threatened." She explained. The silvery eyes narrowed as the man ran a hand through his short black locks. "You were threatened? By whom?" He asked. Emily sighed as she looked to him. "By her. They hold a carrot over my head, my bail bond." The man chuckled deeply. "They can't revoke unless I say so. That's how it works. Didn't you know that?" Emily shook her head. "No sir." He nods. "Now you know..."

Emily nods as the man stood to his booted feet and sighed. "Send Jag in here please..." He said as he pressed an intercom button upon his phone, on the desk. Emily seated herself as the office door opened as Jag filled the doorway. "You wanted to see me?" He said. "Yes close the door." Jag closed the door, walked into the room and stood before the man, in front of his desk. "I have a mission for you." Jag smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "I love missions, who do you want me to take out boss?" He asked. "Take the bounty hunters out. I want her and him out of the way of Emily's goal. If you fail, I will have your heart on my desk. Do you understand?" The man explained. Jag nodded. "Yes sir." The man nodded as he dismissed Jag to his mission. Jag turned on his heels and walked out of the room. A smile slid across Emily's ruby red lips as she looked to the man. "Thank you. This time I won't fail." He nods. "You better not or I will take it out on you and revoke your bond afterwards." Emily swallowed hard as she slowly got to her feet and walked out of the room. "Don't worry I won't fail." With that she closed the door, sauntering off.

Business was business as usual for us. Glen now was a full time bounty hunter and bonds man. He kept himself busy with work, it helped keep his mind off of the whole Emily thing. We haven't heard from her in a month, which was good. I stepped into the office as I stretched, carrying a few files as I handed them to our secretary, which was John's girlfriend, Jaid. She was fantastic at her work, she knew what she was doing. Which was good for a change. "How did it go?" She asked as she took the files from me. "Finally got the guy. Found him hiding out at a camp ground, but we got'em. Could you follow up with this case and then file the other please?" I pointed to the case I said to follow up on. She nodded as she placed the folders upon the desk. "Sure thing Tag. After I take the call, I'll follow up with the case." I nodded as she smiled and answered the phone. I started to walk back towards my office as Jaid caught my attention. "Tag the phone's for you hun." I nodded as I looked over my shoulder. "Take it in my office. Thanks Jaid." She nodded as she placed the call on hold for me. I walked into my office, closing the door behind me. I picked up the phone. "Tag speaking. How can I help you?" I stopped what I was doing as I listened to the phone call. "Who is this?" I asked puzzled to the one on the other end. I narrowed my eyes as I balled my fist up. "You Lie! Who is this?!" Then the other end went dead. I slammed the phone down as I walked out of my office to talk to Jaid. "Where's Mark?" I asked. She turned in her chair. "Out on a bounty with Glen and John. Why do you ask?" I sighed. "That call was eerie telling me Mark was dead... Someone's trying to fuck with my mind." Jaid gasped as she felt a chill run through her spine. "That's not funny Tag." She commented. "I know it's not. That's what that call was about. Someone's nuts I guess." I shrugged. "Who was it?" I looked to her. "I don't know. They wouldn't say." The phone rang as we both jumped and looked to the phone hesitantly. Jaid reached over and picked it up, like nothing was bothering her. "Thank God, it's only you John."

She sounded relief as she gave me the thumbs up. I sighed as Jaid looked to me. "Wrong? Why would you say something is wrong?" I nodded to her. "Tag just got a sick call from some freak... Telling her Mark was dead.." John's jaw dropped as his girlfriend told her about the call. "Your kidding me right?" John said as he sat leaning against the back end of the SUV, waiting for Glen and Mark to finish with the booking of another fugitive. He sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair. "Well he isn't. He's inside doing a booking with Glen. If that eases your mind." He commented as he looked to the doorway, opening up as Mark and Glen came walking out and over to him. "Here they are now. We're heading back to the office. Is Tag there?.. Alright we'll be there in a bit.." John hung up his cell phone. Jaid hung up the phone and looked to me. "They are all fine. Finishing up a booking, heading back here now." I released a sigh of relief. "Thank God." I leaned against Jaid's desk as she looked to me. "You believed that whacked call?" She asked me. I nodded a bit. "Sort of. But I knew it wasn't really true. As long as Mark isn't alone. I knew it wasn't true." Jaid placed a hand upon mine. "Relax they are on their way back here." I smiled and stood to my feet. "Good to know. I'm heading out for some Chinese take out. Want anything?" She told me what she wanted as I wrote it down and left the office. I was going to pick up a variety for the guys while I was out. Jaid went back to work as the phone rang and it was business as usual.

Mark and Glen looked to John as he hung up his cell phone. "What was that all about?" Mark asked as they walked over. John sighed as he looked to Mark. "Just checking in to base. Letting the ladies know we're alright and heading back." Mark looked to John odd. "O..k.. Let's mount up and head back.. Tag's probably gone off for some food." They climbed into the SUV and headed back to the office. Jaid was on the phone when the guys made their presence known from the back entrance to the office. John walked up behind her, kissing the back of her neck as she smiled and finished up the phone call. "Hey good lookin'." He said as she leaned into his embrace. "Hello yourself. How did it go?" Mark and Glen walked into the room. "Another one off the streets and getting help." Glen said as he seated himself. Mark leaned against a nearby wall. "How are things here?" Mark asked. "Good.. Tag went out to get lunch. But she should of been back by now, she left over 45 minutes ago." Mark lifted a brow. "Did she go to China for the food or what?" John joked. Mark reached into his pocket for his cell phone and gave Tag's cell phone a ring. He looked to his phone as he closed it. "That's odd. It's turned off. She never has it off." Mark placed his phone back into his pocket as he looked to Jaid. "Did she walk or drive?" Jaid looked to him. "Walked.. Why?"

Mark sighed as he shook his head. "Probably got tangled up with someone. Every time Tag walks somewhere, someone picks a bone with her. I don't know, I swear she's a target." Mark explained. Jaid sighed. "I should of went." Mark shook his head. "It's alright Jaid. She'll be back in a few, if not I'll go look for her." With that Mark walked out back to his office. Glen, Jaid and John ended up in conversation.

**Chapter 10**

Glen stood to his feet as his cell phone was ringing. He rummaged through his jean pocket and answered the call. He narrowed his eyes as he was talking on the phone. He walked towards the back, stepping into the alleyway. "Where are you?" He hissed into the phone. "Temper my ass. Where are you Emily.. What have you done with her..." Mark stepped out of his office as he heard Glen out back in the alleyway. John walked up as Dave stepped in through the front door closing it. "I can hear Glen all the way out front. What's going on?" Dave asked as he approached John and Mark. "I don't know. Sounds like a heated conversation with the ex again." John stated. Then a smashing sound was heard as Glen stepped back inside. "Revoke the bond.." Glen stated as Mark looked to him. "What's going on?" "Call the courts, get the bond revoked and add charges to it." Glen said and then added to what he stated before. Mark nodded as he stepped out of Glen's way. "What got into him?" Dave questioned as Glen walked up to Jaid. "Jaid call the courts and get a bond revoked, adding charges to it please." Glen stated as Jaid nodded, grabbing a notepad to take notes down on what Glen was telling her. Her jaw dropped. "You're kidding right?" He shook his head. "No I'm not." Mark walked into the room. "Kidnapping, assault and battery, Auto Theft 3rd degree.. Glen what's going on?" Mark asked. Glen turned and looked to him. "That was Emily..." Mark snorted. "Kind of figured that already." Glen looked to him seriously. "She's black mailing Mark. She.. I don't know how to tell you this.. She has Tag." Mark's jaw dropped as his face turned beat red as he balled up his fists. "She what?!" Glen took a step back as Dave and John knew where this was going. "Emily has Tag. Hidden somewhere to black mail me. Don't ask me how she did it, but she did. She wants a few demands, but she isn't getting them. I'm getting the bond revoked so she's placed in jail." Jaid was picking up the phone as Mark lifted his hand up. "Don't make that call.." Jaid looked between the two of them. "What makes you think Tag would be safe if you do that Glen? You don't know if she literally did it herself or Emily hired someone. Emily can't take Tag down by herself. Tag's too tough, we both know this." Glen motioned to Jaid to make the call. "She's bluffing Mark. Make the call Jaid." Jaid made a slight move as Mark looked to her. "Make the call, I have your job." Mark turned his attention back to Glen. "This is my business I make the shots Glen. Not you.. You're my right hand man, that's fine. But when it comes to Tag, I make the calls." Glen sighed. "I'm trying to protect her Mark. She's like a sister to me." Mark looked to Glen. "She's my wife Glen. Don't forget." Glen and Mark got into one another's face as Dave stepped up to break them apart.

"Alright now hold on. Getting mad at one another isn't helping. We need to get in bounty hunter mode here and go and find Tagasian." Dave explained. Mark and Glen both took a few steps back as they both looked to Dave, listening to what he had to say. They both sighed as they shook hands and apologized. "Make the call Jaid." John said as she nodded and made the call to the courts as finally instructed. "Revoking the bond brings her in, so questions can be answered to where Tag is."

John explained as Glen nodded. "I was also thinking that, but I'm not sure she'll talk." Glen said as Mark sunk into a nearby chair. "This isn't happening.." Glen walked over and sat down next to him. "Don't worry Mark. We'll find her, that's my promise." Glen said as Mark closed his eyes and nods a bit. "I know, but what does Emily really want..." Glen sighs. "I don't know... But I'm going to find out and see what we can do about it." Mark looked to Glen. "Don't do nothing stupid man. I'm putting you in charge of this case. I'm the tag a longer now. I can't handle this case." Glen nods. "You got it." Glen got to his feet as Dave and John looked to him. "Better call up the back up. We're going to need a few more hands on this case." John and Dave both nodded in unison, as Jaid was on the phone dealing with the courts.

I slowly shook my head, my brain felt like it was pickled in alcohol at the moment. "Well, well, well... Look who decided to join us..." A voice said as I jumped a bit. I winced as I placed a hand upon my bad knee. I let my eyes wander, looking into the darkness. "Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself you coward." A deep laugh could be heard as I felt a backhand across my jaw, knocking my head backwards. I shook the pain away from my jaw. "Alright.. At least I know your nearby. What do you want?" I asked as I heard booted feet moving around, upon the cold, cement floor, which I was sitting upon. "It's not what I want, it's what I desire." The voice spoke as I felt the back of a hand run across my right cheek slowly. I shivered as I moved away from the touch. "Don't touch me unless you want to be one nut short buddy."

"I like spunky women. I love the challenge they give, when they struggle against me. It just turns me on."

I cringed to the words I heard coming from the man, until he squealed as I heard another voice. "Don't touch her unless you want to answer to him." Jag's voice sounded from the darkness. "S...S..Sorry Jag.. Won't happen again I swear.." The other man said as I heard someone being dropped to the ground. I spat blood to the floor as I felt a bigger hand grab me by the back of the head. "For starters, I'm suppose to finish you off. One less sneaky bounty hunter to deal with. Next your partner in crime, then Emily gets what she wants." I growled as I heard the Emily's voice involved. "Son of bitch.. You're not going to get away with this..." I growled as the man called Jag punched me in the upper part of my jaw. I cried in pain as I felt a 'pop' from my jaw. I placed a hand upon it, it wasn't out of alignment thank god. I was lifted to my feet by my shirt as I hobbled to follow the man to another part of the darkness. Lanterns were lit as a group of guys came into my view within the lights. I swallowed hard as Jag escorted me into the middle of the group. I was pushed to the floor. My shirt was tattered and torn, barely hanging off my upper body. My blue jeans were dirty, but still intact.

I shook my head as I looked around with my blue eyes, I was afraid for my life. One of the men stepped up and handed Jag rope as he knelt down and bounded my hands together. Making sure they were tight, he stood to his feet as he slung the rest of the rope over a beam above. A couple of the men hoist me up, so I was dangling like a piece of raw me in a meat locker. I gritted my teeth as the rope dung into my wrists, blood trickling down my arms. I was set to a certain point and tied there to hang.

Jag stepped up and looked to the men. "You know what the boss wants us to do right?" They all nodded and mumbled as Jag stepped back out of the way as the men surrounded me. I closed my eyes as I waited for the worse. Next thing I felt was pain running through my head as I slowly drifted back into dreamy land.

**Chapter 11**

Glen walked back into the office, after spending hours down at the 10th Street precinct. Emily was caught by Mark and John down town. Glen did the booking and had a little talk with her, trying to get answers to his questions, especially where Tag was and why she was doing this. She didn't answer either or towards him, if she did, would she give him the honest truth? He seated himself behind his desk as he ran a hand over his face. The phone rang as he reached out and picked it up. "Mark 'n Tag's Bail Bonds, Glen speaking. How can I help you?" He slid a note pad over and grabbed a pen as someone was speaking to him on the other end. "He's not here at the moment, Can I take a message?" Glen wrote down everything as he lowered his hand, he was leaning against as he spoke. "What's in this regards too?" He questioned. "Who are you? I'm asking because I'm his brother." Glen listened carefully as he wrote things down. "Yea and... Where is she?" He demanded to know. The voice on the other end just laughed as he hung up. Glen growled as the other end of the phone went dead. He slammed the receiver down as he thought about the call for a moment. He slowly stood up as it just dawned on him what he heard in the background. "Hmmm.. I heard some things in the background that sounded familiar. But where have I heard them before?" He rubbed his chin in thought as his cell phone rang. Rummaging through his pocket and retrieving it as he answered it. "Yea.." He looked out the window as he spoke. "She wants to talk to me now? What a change in heart all of a sudden?" Glen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, I'm on my way down. You can tell her she can wait. I've got something to do first... Yea.. Alright.." He hung his cell phone, placing it back in his jean's pocket as he walked out of the office, locking it up as he left.

I slowly opened my eyes, my left could barely open. Dim light flooded my vision as I grimaced in pain. I couldn't move if I wanted too. I was hurting from head to toe. I knew I wouldn't be able to move, I was practically beaten to death. I could barely take a full breath, some of my ribs were busted, cracked and bruised. I was lucky they didn't actually kill me. Maybe they want to, but want me conscious for it. "Look who decided to join us."

A voice sounded, that I had never heard before. I was slowly turned to face a gentleman, with short jet black hair, clicked back with silvery eyes and an evil look to his presence I could feel it. He stood with a black walking cane. He wore black pants, black work boots with a short sleeved, white buttoned down, collared shirt. He smiled to me. "Well ain't it the famous bounty hunter, Tagasian, AKA Tag."

I coughed heavley as the man placed his hand under my chin as he looked me over. "Nice job Jag. You lived up to your word. But you didn't kill her like planned yet." The other man he was talking to stepped forward. "Don't worry sir. I was just waiting for her to wake up, then I would kill her." The silvery eyed man nodded as he lowered his hand from under my chin, my head sinking back down, chin to chest.

I spat blood to the floor as my bindings slowly rotated me around in a circle, where I hung. "Finish her as soon as possible. Have you found the other bounty hunter yet?" The man asked. "Yes he has been sir. The others are taking care of him now." I slowly spoke. "Don't..." Was all I could muster out of me from between my lips. Both men looked to me. "What was that?" I slowly lifted my head as I looked to them both. "Don't...hurt them... Whatever you want... I will comply..." The silvery eye man stopped Jag from stepping forward. "Hold on Jag." The man's cane sounded upon the cement floor as he stepped up towards me. "You mean to tell me, after hearing those words from Jag you'll comply with my demands." I coughed heavley as I nodded. "Anything.. You want... I know you're the owner of the club.. I was caught in..." The man nodded, "You've been a pain in the ass, since who knows when bounty hunter. But here are my demands..." I sighed as I looked to the man and listened to his demands. "I just got a call a bond I signed for was revoked with new charges. I want these new charges taken away, bond reinstated. Next thing, I want you to keep your hunters and everything to do with you, stay out of my club. I see you in there, any of you. I will personally kill you. That means your business has to shut down, your office's in the same building as mine, on the other side..." I swallowed hard as he placed a hand under my chin.

"Most important of all, I want your second in command hunter. I want him to come work at my club with my little worker bee, within my Ice business. I don't care how much he doesn't want too, if he doesn't comply. Then I will personally kill the second owner to your business. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded. "Yes.. You do... We stay out of your club, bond reinstated... We move our office... It will be done.." The man tighten his grip upon my soar chin as I winced. "Your second in command is transferred to my business. I can do whatever I want with him." I swallowed hard. "Y..Y..You got it.." I choked out. He let my chin go as he motioned to Jag. "Make the call in front of us to the other half of the business tell him everything we've discussed. Sound convincing or I will personally kill you." I heard metal being pulled from a sheath as a sling bladed dagger came into the dim light. I swallowed hard as Jag reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and I gave him the number to the office. Jag dialed, held the phone up to my ear. I closed my eyes as I dreaded in complying to his demands, but I had no choice. It was either get Mark killed and have the business or comply. My mind said to comply, but my heart told me to tell the guy to fuck off. But I knew I was dead where I hung anyways.

**Chapter 12**

Mark opened the door as Dave and John followed him inside. Jaid dashed for the phone as she picked it up. "Mark 'n Tag's Bail Bonds.. Jaid speaking.." She looked to Mark. "Sure hold on..." She covered the receiver with her hand. "Mark.. It's for you... It's Tag... She doesn't sound right..." Mark's eyes lit up as he went to his office to take the call. John took the phone from Jaid as he pretended to hang it up as Mark picked up in his office. "Tag.." Mark answered as I swallowed hard. I felt the blade near my chest, on the right side. "Mark.. Just listen to me.. No questions alright.." Mark heard Tag's voice, Jaid was right she didn't sound right. "Alright, what's up Tag?" Mark stepped out into the hallway still on the phone and saw John, listening in. Dave picked up his cell phone and called the cops to track the call. Dave did it quickly as he stayed on his cell with the police, while Mark and John with Tag. "The bond that was just revoked, on Emily.. Reinstate it with the new charges dropped. She didn't do nothing wrong, so reinstate it. Next pack up the office, everything and move to a different location, we were kicked out by a higher bidder on the office space. And Glen's fired and hired by another business in the same building. As of today." Mark felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Are you sure about all of this Tag? Your positive you want to get rid of Glen?" I felt the blade sink a bit into my skin, not breaking it yet. "Yes Mark I'm serious. Do it." Dave gave the thumbs up as he wrote everything down and hung up his cell phone. "Alright Tag. I will let Glen know and reinstate the bond right away. I'll see you when you get here to the office." With that we hung up. Mark hung up the phone and looked to Dave. "Where is she?" He demanded to know. "Warehouse outside of town. It's a cell phone." Mark nodded as Glen walked inside, carrying a nice shiner upon his face. "What the hell happen to you?" John asked as Dave and Mark walked by them. "Don't ask.. Where you off to in such a hurry?" "To get Tag. We tracked the bastards." John said as Glen turned around and followed them out, knowing Emily didn't give him any information, but a punch in the face. They gathered into the SUV and drove off. Mark explained everything to Glen as he drove like a mad man through the streets to the outskirts of the city.

The man smiled as Jag took his phone away, after turning it off. "Good little actor you are." The man tapped my cheek as I growled as the man looked at me. "Testy are we?" I snorted. "You could say that." I could still feel the blade near my skin as he looked to Jag. "Make sure in fifteen minutes to give Emily's cell a call. She should be out of jail by that time." Jag nodded as the man turned his attention back to me. "Now that my demands have been met. I have no use for you anymore." With that he kicked me as my body swung, then swung back as the cold blade sunk into the right side of my upper chest. I yelled in pain as the man with the silvery eyes walked off. Jag steadied me as he left the blade where it was to let me suffer.

I gritted my teeth as I looked to him. "Go to fuckin' hell!" I yelled through gritted teeth. Jag grabbed the handle of the knife, twisted a bit to make the pain worse. I gritted my teeth so hard, I thought they would break. Jag thought it was fun, so he started in on doing little things to torture me to pass the time, until he had to make the call to Emily.

Mark pulled up the SUV within the darkness, out of the light of the nearby street light. It had turn to darkness by the time they showed up to the warehouse, of the address the police had given Dave. "Alright guys, dress up before heading in. Arm yourselves to the core with anything you can carry and make sure the communication system's working properly." Mark said as he pocketed the keys to the SUV and opened up the back hatch to all the gear, they would need. Everyone climbed out of the SUV, walked around to the back, suited up, armed themselves with anything and everything they could possibly carry. Checking the communication, making sure everybody could hear, they walked through the tall grass as quietly as possible. Mark stepped back to let Glen lead the troops, after all Mark did place Glen in charge of the case. Glen motioned to the guys where to go and spread out. "Let anybody know, as quietly as possible when Tag's found." Glen spoke through the mic, which was over his ear, with a listening piece within to hear. Mark made his way in through a side entrance, trying not to make too much noise. But being his height and having to sneak through a window, armed to the hilt with weapons, was a harder task than he imagined.

Finally getting inside, eyes adjusted to the darkness as he slowly walked along the cement floor, quietly as possible. Dim light was lit here or there within the building. Mark stayed out of the light as he moved along. "Any sign?" Glen asked as he had found his way into one of the upper floors. "Nothing on the third floor." Dave responded. "Nothing on the second." John responded. "Nothing on the first." Glen added. Mark didn't answer as he listened around him. "How about you Mark?" Glen asked as he adjusted his ear piece to hear better. Mark knelt down and armed himself with a pepper ball gun. "Mark respond." Glen said as he waited for an answer. Mark wanted too, but he couldn't. He would of given himself away to the one that was talking on a phone nearby. Mark narrowed his eyes as he took the guy's size, height and such in. Thank god the volume was loud enough for only him to hear, nobody else around him.

He heard pieces of the conversation, once the person was done, he walked off. Mark took a deep breath and released it slow. "Mark.. Everything alright?" Dave asked as he was making his way downstairs from clearing the third floor. "Yea I'm fine. Couldn't speak, someone was nearby." "So someone's here.. What's your location?" Glen asked. "Basement. Just be quiet when you come down here. I don't know how many men or whatever is down here." "That's a ten four." John said as he moved along heading for the basement, joining up with Dave on the stairs. Mark sighed to himself quietly as he moved along quietly as he heard that same voice talking to someone. Yelling was the next thing and then silence. Mark moved along, sliding around a corner, seeing the person he saw previously on the phone, over near someone. "You told me the bond was reinstated. Why isn't Emily out yet?!"

I swallowed hard as I coughed, trying to catch my breath. "I..I don't know... I swear... You heard the conversation." I grumbled out as Jag back handed me one more time, across the face. A huge sting was felt as my head snapped to the side, blood splattering to the floor. I lowered my head as the rope moved me around some. Jag steadied me as he got on the phone once again. "Yea we got a problem... Emily hasn't been released yet. Mhm... Yea.. Alright boss you got it.." Jag hung up the phone and looked to me with an evil glint in his eye. I barely caught it out of the corner of my eye as I felt a finger run the back of my neck. "Boss says to kill you, then go after your partner. Which I'm going to enjoy." I shivered as I couldn't fight anymore. I practically beaten to death and now bleeding to death, what more did they want. "I..I can't work miracles.. Things take time.." I coughed out. Mark heard everything as he just wanted to jump out and beat the son of a bitch senseless, but it wouldn't do no good for Tag. He heard Tag's voice, it didn't sound good at all. The man she was talking too, moved out of the way as the dim light illuminated Tag. Mark's breath caught in his throat as he saw his precious wife, hanging like a piece of meat, in a meat locker, practically beaten to death. His eyes narrowed as he saw something sticking out of her upper chest, on the right side. He couldn't figure it out, what the hell it was. He closed his eyes, took two silent deep breaths, and got himself together. Then he knew what needed to be done. Back off for a moment, explain the situation to the others, then move in on his own, only way to get Tag free and out of the situation. Mark slowly moved, quickly and silently back out of ear range of the gentleman and Tag to make the decision he needed to make, which hopefully he wasn't going to regret.

**Chapter 13**

Mark settled upon his heels, leaning back against a nearby wall, wiping some sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. "What's everybody's location?" He asked quietly. "We're all heading for the basement. Just got tangled up with a few guys up here. Why what's up Mark?" Dave asked as he hunkered down into the dark. "I found Tag.. But the situation's worse than we thought. She's been tortured guys, beyond any means necessary..."

"You've got to be kidding?" John asked. "No I'm not... She's still alive.. Barely.. I can tell by the sound of her voice.."

Mark explained as he closed his eyes, trying to get himself in control of his anger building up inside. "So go in there and take the guy out Mark." Glen said as he took out another guy and hurried into the shadows, before he was seen. "I can't..." "Why not?" Dave asked. "The guy down here.. Answers to someone higher than him. There's a big boss involved. Emily has something to do with it." "Emily has something to do with it? How?" Glen questioned. "I don't know.. Stop and ask someone.." Mark grumbled as he heard foot steps nearby. He quieted down until there was no more noise. Glen sighed as he heard Mark starting to be a smart ass, that meant frustration. "Calm down Mark. I know your getting frustrated. What do you want to do?" Mark knew it was the time to spring his plan upon them. "Walk up to the guy, unarmed. Have them take me, in trade for letting Tag go. Call Jaid at the office and have Emily's bond reinstated. I will hopefully, be in front of the big boss by then. We must go with their demands. Glen you must go to the bar, in the same building as the office. Pretend your there to take the position that was given to you. Just play along, until I can get away. I want Tag safe. Once you get down here. Take Tag out of here, Dave and John you stay with her at all times. She's going to be hurting, so take care of her. Whatever you do, don't follow me. Go with the plan, I mean it Glen stick to it. Take care of Tag for me, all of you. I trust you to do it, you're my brothers." Mark sighed as he didn't hear nobody answer.

"Guys do as I say. Don't hesitate for a minute to follow. I'm out, don't forget.. Take care of Tag." With that Mark removed his communication device, hung it upon a nearby machine as he walked away. He heard Glen speaking. "Mark.. Mark.." Static coming between his words. Mark stood to his feet as he walked around the corner, not looking back. Jag turned around quickly as he heard foot steps behind him. "Who's there? Show yourself now!" He bellowed as Mark stepped into the dim light with his hands held up, showing he was unarmed. "Well lookie here. The other famous bounty hunter, we were just talking about you. I see you're alone." Mark nodded. "Yes I'm alone and unarmed. I'm here to cut a deal with you." Jag lifted a brow. "Is that so? How do I know your telling the truth?" Mark stepped forward as he turned around. "As you can see no weapons. Just a bullet proof vest on." Jag walked over to Mark slowly, still keeping the gun upon him as he patted Mark down. "Your clean. Alright, let me make a quick call. No funny business." Mark nodded as Jag grabbed his phone and made a phone call, still keeping his gun and an eye on Mark. I slowly moved as I heard Mark's voice, I barely got a voice to speak. "Mark..." Mark's eyes looked over to Tag. "It's alright Tag..." I swallowed hard as I winced in pain, everything I did hurt. His eyes traveled over the damage. Her shirt was barely hanging off in shreds, pants torn but still intact. That gave him some relief, they didn't do anything sexual to her. Just beat her senseless really. Then his eyes caught the object that he saw from far away petruding out of chest, it was a knife handle. He swallowed hard as his attention was brought back to the gentleman. "Boss will be here momentarily." Mark nodded as Jag moved and stood in front of me, blocking Mark's view. "Take a seat until then." Jag nudged the gun to get Mark to move. Mark moved slowly, keeping his hands in sight as he did, seating himself.

Glen met up with John and Dave. "Was he serious?" John asked, shouldering the pepper ball gun he was carrying. Glen nodded. "He is. I can tell by his voice. I didn't call Jaid about the bond. Emily's staying there, these guys are not getting Mark either. They're going down tonight. Let's head for the basement and take the assholes down once in for all!" John and Dave nodded in agreeance as they followed a gun ho Glen down to the basement. Entering the basement, they stuck to the shadows. Splitting up as they would meet somewhere else within the basement. Glen moved along as he came up to Mark's communication device. He grabbed it and pocketed it within his vest. "I'm on the right trail. I just found some of Mark's gear." Glen spoke quietly as he moved along. "Ten four.." John said as he moved along, Dave answered the same way as he almost fell down a nearby hole into a lower basement.

Climbing to his feet, he started along in his travels once again, keeping quiet. Glen moved along, until he heard some voices, one of them being Mark's. He stuck to the shadows as he came upon the scene. Two gentlemen stood before Mark, one had a gun aimed at Mark, while a taller gentleman, leaning upon a walking cane was speaking. "Is the bond reinstated now?" He heard the voice ask. "Yes it is. Emily should be out as I speak. Now let her go and take me. I'm the one you really want." The taller man stepped forward, looking up to Mark as the man smiled. "You're right.." He looked over his shoulder to Jag. "Load this bounty hunter up and let's head back into town." Jag nodded. "What about her?" The man looked to her. "Leave her hear for the rats.

She's no use for us."

Jag nodded as he hit Mark's shoulder to make him start walking, leading him outside. The other gentleman stepped to the side as Mark complied and walked off. Glen saw the opportunity and grabbed the 45 magnum out of a holster, upon his hip. He had taken it from Tag's desk back at the office. Glen moved a bit closer and settled down and aimed. "We got a man walking Mark out in our sights. Take him out?" Dave asked. "Take him out, don't injure Mark." Glen barely whispered as waited for the perfect opportunity.

**Chapter 14**

The man placed his hand under my chin as he smiled to me. "This is a very saddening departure my dear, but we have something better. He might be back or not. Only time will tell." He smiled evilly at me as I slowly lifted my head at the feel of his hand under my chin. I spat blood into his face as he lowered his head and stepped away. "I hope you rot in hell." I grumbled as he laughed, turned and began to walk away. Glen narrowed his eyes as he saw his opportunity. He gripped his finger upon the trigger as he pulled it back slowly, upon hearing the gun go off, the man hit his knees, grabbing his side in pain. Glen smiled as he got to his feet and jogged out of the darkness. He stepped up to the man with the 45 pointed right at him. He could see blood staining the man's white shirt, where Glen had pegged him. "Don't move your under arrest for bail bond fraud and bond jumping." Glen announced as the man coughed and looked up barely to Glen. He sighed, knowing his luck just ran out. Dave, John and Mark came walking back into the room with Jag stumbling in front of them, collapsing to the ground next to the other gentleman. "You got The Jackal? How the hell did you do that?" Dave asked as he motioned to the silvery eyed man, kneeling down in front of Glen in pain. "Easy, pegged him with a 45 when he wasn't looking." Mark tossed Glen a pair of hand cuff., "Cuff them up and load them up into the SUV. Take them both to the precinct for booking. But first call an ambulance have them both checked over before hand." Glen caught the cuffs and nodded as John helped take the two into custody. Dave walked over to me, reaching into the back of his jeans, pulling out a pocket knife. I coughed heavley as I spat blood to the ground as Mark walked over. I felt an arm wrap around me, very gently as I leaned my cold forehead against someone's shoulder.

"Relax Tag, your safe now." Mark whispered into my ear as Dave cut the rope that held me up. I groaned in pain as I was set free. Mark slowly sank to his knees as Dave helped lay Tag upon her back. I didn't argue as I was laid upon the floor. Mark removed his bullet proof vest, then his jacket and placed it over Tag. I grasped his hand, tightly as he felt Tag shaking. Glen came walking back in. "Ambulance's on the way now, along with the cops. I'm going with John down town. They're expecting us." Mark nodded. "Catch you back at the office tomorrow." Glen nodded as he walked off. Dave slowly got to his feet as he put his pocket knife away. "I'll go outside and wait for them." Mark nodded, not taking his eyes off of Tag for a second, thinking she might disappear before his eyes. Dave walked off to wait for the help. Mark placed his bandana around the wound, where the blade still sat. He didn't know if he should pull it or not, in case. He kept Tag comfortable until the medics and police arrived.

Mark stepped into the office three weeks later, after working from home for awhile. "Mark what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until next week." Jaid commented as she had turned in her office chair, after getting some print outs from her computer printer. He smiled to her. "Decided to come in earlier. Plus Tag told me to get out of her hair for awhile." Jaid giggled. "How's Tag doing?" Mark nods as he picks up a couple of file folders. "Pretty good. She wants to come back to the office, but I told her not yet. Take her time coming back." Jaid nods. "I wanted to stop by tonight, if that was alright with you. John wants to see her." Mark nods. "No problem. You two can follow me back to the house after work, if you like. She's been asking about you." Jaid nods. "I've been meaning to call her this week, but it's been busy here." Mark nods as he opens up one of the folders and starts flipping through the papers. "It's alright. She'll be thrilled to see you and John though." He commented as he walked off to his office to do some work. "Send any calls my way if you need help Jaid. I'll be in my office." He said as he left his door open and sat behind his desk and started in on some work. Glen, Dave and John came walking into the office, after going after three bounties at once. Glen placed the paper work upon Jaid's desk as John and Dave took a nearby seat to relax a bit. "That last one gave us literally a run for our money." John commented as he rubbed the scrapes upon his knees. He decided to wear black jean shorts, now he was regretting it today. Dave chuckled. "You were warned about wearing shorts John, but you did it anyways. That will teach you." Jaid stood up as she stretched as she finished the last phone call.

"I'm ready to call it a day John." She said as she walked over and sat within his lap. John wrapped an arm around her and sighs. "Good cause I'm beat." Glen jumped as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. "Holy...!" He turned around quickly as he sighed. "Damn you Mark.. Wait.. What are you doing here?" He asked as Mark stepped into everybody's view. "Just came in to finish some paperwork and such. Plus Tag kicked me out of the house for awhile, I think I was starting to drive her nuts." Glen chuckled. "You're good at that sometimes."

Mark narrowed his eyes and punched Glen's shoulder jokingly. "Don't tell her that. Then she'll literally think that." Mark joked, playing along of course. Dave, Jaid and John stood their feet. "Mentioning Tag, how she doing?" Dave asked. Mark looked to him. "Doing better. Has her good days and bad, but getting better everyday." Mark's eyes divert to Jaid. "Following me home?" Jaid nods. "Yes we are." John looked to her in confusion. "Thought we were going home?" Jaid looked to him and shook her head. "No silly. I told you this morning, I was going to see Tag after work." John groaned. "I thought that was tomorrow night." Rubbing the back of his neck as Jaid went to say something. "Hold on before you two tear each other apart. I'll drive Jaid to the house. John you can join her after you get cleaned up if you want?" Mark suggested. John shook his head. "No I'm fine. Just my knees are killing me." Mark lowered his eyes and saw the damage. "You knew about the shorts thing John. Now you gotta suffer for it." Mark said as he walked over to the front door, locked it up as everybody headed out back to leave, everyone ended up over at Mark and Tag's.

**Chapter 15**

Mark walked in with the guys and Jaid in tow as he removed his coat. "I'm home Tag." He yelled as he kicked off his boots. Everyone else followed suit. A thumping noise could be heard as Tag came out of the kitchen, leaning her body weight upon a crutch. "Just in time for dinner." I said as I stopped and saw everyone behind him as I slowly walked over. Mark walked over to me and kissed me gently on the lips. "How you feeling?" I sighed a bit. "I'm feeling alright, just tired." Mark sighs. "Why don't you sit down for a bit." I nodded. "I was on my way there when I heard you come in, dinner has to cook a bit longer." The rest came walking in as Jaid came walking over to me. We hugged as I sighed. "Nice to see you Jaid. How are things at the office?" She pulled back from the hug. "Good. Busy but good. Keeping the guys on their toes, in your absence." I chuckled as she led me over to the couch, while Mark went into the kitchen to fetch the drink requests. Glen, John and Dave kind of stood around talking as I seated myself and placed my crutch to the side. "You guys can sit anywhere you know. Make yourselves at home." John winced as he went to step as I noticed as Dave seated himself upon the love seat. I looked to Jaid. "Something wrong with John?" Jaid sighed. "The dummy wore shorts to work today and got his knees badly scraped up." I sighed. "John you will never learn. If you want Jaid, some stuff in the bathroom, if you wanna fix up his knees a bit."

Jaid slowly got to her feet and nodded. "Thank you Tag. I think I will so I don't have to hear him complain all night long." With that Jaid led John off to get his knees cleaned up. Glen slowly came walking over as I looked to him. "Cat got your tongue." He sat down at the far end of the couch and shook his head. "No. Just don't have much to say." Mark made his presence known as he handed Dave his drink, then Glen, placing Jaid's and John's upon the coffee table as he seated himself on the floor in front of me. I had my left foot propped up on the edge of the coffee table, my knee was in a walking brace, but I still had to walk with a crutch for another week. "So how have the bounties been guys?" I decided to break the awkward silence. "Not bad. The last one tonight, gave us the run around, that's how John ended up nearly killing himself." Dave explained as he drank some of the beer, that Mark had brought from the kitchen. "He'll never learn I swear." I shook my head as Jaid and John came back to join us in conversation, until dinner was ready.

Dinner went wonderfully, thank god I made enough lasagna. Jaid and Mark ended up doing the dishes, Dave left early. He had a few things to do before heading home. So John, Glen and myself ended up in a small conversation in the living room. I noticed most of the evening Glen was staying away from me. I couldn't figure out why. I slowly got to my feet as Mark showed Jaid and John out. I placed a hand upon Glen's shoulder. "Follow me Glen. I want to talk to you." He looked to me and nods as he climbed to his feet, followed me out onto the back deck. It was a beautiful summer night, just a bit warm but not bad. I leaned against the railing of the deck as Glen walked out to join me, shutting the screen door as he walked out. I sighed as I ran my left hand through my hair. "What's going on Glen?" I asked straight out. He walked over and leaned his forearms against the railing. "What do you mean what's going on?" He questioned. I sighed as I turned and looked to him. "Don't play dumb with me Glen. You've been avoiding me all night, like I have the plague or something. What's got you avoiding me? Nothing has never stopped you from doing that before. What gives?"

Glen sighed as Mark stepped out onto the deck, closing the door behind him. "Cool it Tag." I looked to Mark as I stumbled a bit, catching myself as Mark jogged over and caught me in his arms. I winced as I placed my left hand upon the bandage that still covered where the surgery was done for my chest wound. Glen sighs as he went to help, but Mark beat him to it. "I haven't been avoiding you Tag." Glen commented as I sighed, leaned into Mark's embrace, keeping the weight off my left leg, like I was suppose to. "I would call it avoiding me. What gives Glen? I swore I thought you took me as a sister, like I do you as a brother, which I always will." Glen sighs again as he runs a hand through his hair. "Just... Everything that happened... I feel responsible for bringing you and Mark into it. I could of handled it on my own." Mark sighed a bit as he looked to his best friend. "Didn't I tell you this before, You couldn't handle it on your own. We're always here to help you Glen no matter what. Don't make me have to tell you that again." Glen nods. "I know, but looking at Tag the way she was in that warehouse, still haunts me with nightmares. Nothing against you Tag.. Just the whole situation has turned me into someone, that I'm not." Slamming his fists upon the rail as he lowered his head a bit. "How the hell do you cope with it?" He asked as I stood to my feet and hobbled over to him, Mark staying back, knowing I'm the one that can answer this. "One day at a time... That's how I cope with it."

I placed a hand upon Glen's shaking shoulder. "Some days are bad. Some are alright, some are good, which is a rarity. Mark can tell you. Living with me since I got out of the hospital has been a nightmare." Mark nods. "It has been. But I know what it's from Glen. Everything that happened, just made an impact on all of us in a strange way. We're all healing one way or another, even as Tag's wounds heal. Emotionally and mostly mentally, going to take time to heal longer than the physicality of it all." I looked to Mark. "Where the hell.. Did you pick that up from?" He sighs. "Been talking with a doc that knows about this stuff for advice." I turned my attention back to Glen. "Glen don't beat yourself up over what happen. It wasn't your fault, it was nobodies but the ones who done it. They're all locked up in jail for life without parole. You've got to let it go, slowly let yourself heal and move on. I know your heart doesn't believe it now, but it will with time." Glen slowly lifted his head up and looked to Tag. "You sure about that?" He questioned. I smiled to him softly as Mark stepped up and placed a hand upon his back. "We both know so Glen. Because we are going to help one another through the healing process. We're a family and we stick together." Mark explained as Glen slowly stood up to his full height. "I don't know what would've happen, if you guys weren't around." I smiled as I slid under one of Glen's arms, turned and leaned my back against the railing as he looked down to me. "I'm not going to think about it, just going to take it day by day with my big brother. Helping one another heal as we move on. Plus there are plenty of others out there for you Glen. Just give your heart time to heal and the perfect one will pop up." Glen smiled. "Your good." I chuckled. "What can I say big man. I just read your mind, plus I'm a woman. I know these things." Mark laughed as Glen wrapped his arms gently around me as I did with him. "Thanks Tag." He whispered in my ear. I patted his back as we released the hug. "No problem big man." Glen stepped back as he excused himself for the night.

Mark and I ended up sitting on the porch, within one another's arms within the moonlight that shined down. "You were great on how you handled Glen tonight." Mark commented. I leaned back against his chest and sighed. "Thanks. I just went with my heart Mark, which was all true. I feel sorry for him more than anything. He's suffered the worst out all of us. Nobody realizes this really, except us I think." Mark nods as he runs a hand up and down Tag's back gently. "I know what you mean Tag. But you know John and Dave know, but they don't show it because that's them." I nod a bit. "I know. But we are lucky we have what we have now." Mark chuckles a bit. "True. A great business, fantastic marriage that I wouldn't give up for anything in the world and a perfect wife.. I don't know what else to ask for right now." I smiled broadly as I sighed. "Funny thing is, you know what brought us together?" Mark chuckled. "Yea I do darlin'. You were on a bounty with my bail bond, hunting my ass down."

I chuckled. "Mhm.. But I gave you a chance to turn yourself around, with a swift kick in the ass and with guidance from Glen, look where you are now." Mark thought about this for a moment and nods. "Glen's heading down the same path as me." I nodded a bit. "He's a bit, but we didn't have to hunt him down after his bail bond was revoked. But with some guidance from the two of us. He'll be fine in time." Mark wrapped his arms gently around Tag as he held her, he didn't want to let go really. I closed my eyes as I chuckled. "And look what it took to keep us together.." Mark laughs a bit. "It took bounties 'n bonds to bring us together. That's an odd one to explain to our kids, if we have any in the future." I laughed as I slowly slid out of his arms and climbed onto my feet. "Well why don't we go and work on that future?" Mark lifted a brow. "God woman.. You drive me to drink, if I could." I hobbled off as Mark jumped to his feet and chased Tag off upstairs where they spend hours making love, starting on a new generation of bounty hunters and bail bondmen and ladies.

End


End file.
